1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, an imaging method and a computer readable recording medium for recording a program thereon for performing self-timer shooting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a function to successively take pictures at regular timings set by a timer. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-237986 published on Aug. 23, 2002, discloses a technology for enabling a user to set a timer within a predetermined range.